Infinite Blue
by LivingLife2TheFullest
Summary: So this story is not about Gmajor. Its about Jude who was faced with a horrible reality:a death of someone close to her. She begins going to a new school and finds someone who does not erase the past but helps her cope and eventually grow
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It was late._

_I heard the front door open._

_My dad was out of town. _

_He was not supposed to back home for another week._

_Mom was in bed, wasn't she?_

_Sadie was away at camp._

_The clock said it was 2:30._

_Maybe dad is back._

_Maybe…_

_The fifth stepped creaked like it always did._

_Something was wrong._

_Usually we just keep going up the stairs but it stopped._

_No more movement._

_Someone was cautious._

_People aren't cautious in their own home._

_I stayed in bed and closed my eyes._

_Please go away, please go away._

_The door to my room open._

_Please go away, please go away._

_The intruder walked in my room._

_Please go away, please go away._

_The intruder was right by my bed._

_Please go away, please go away._

_The intruder left my room._

_Mom!_

_I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed my phone._

_I stopped._

_Maybe dad is back early._

_He was checking up on me._

_Right?_

_I kept the phone with me and walked outside my room._

_There was a figure in front of my mom's room._

_It was too big to be dad._

_To big_

_It opened the door._

_Quietly_

_Cautiously_

_I froze_

_I pushed the numbers _

_9_

_1_

_1_

_The operator answered_

"_Please help me." I pleaded. "There is someone in the house, I think he's dangerous."_

_I told them the address_

_They would be here right away._

_I stepped forward towards my mother's room_

_I heard something fall_

_I froze_

_Deadly silence_

_Then a scream_

_My mom's scream_

_I ran into the room and there was my mom on the ground_

_A man on top of her_

_With a knife_

_She looked at me._

"_Run sweetie, run!" _

_He slit her throat_

_She was drowning in her own blood_

_I stood motionless_

_He looked at me and smiled_

_Cruelly_

_Inhumanely_

_Maliciously_

_He raised a finger to his lips_

_I stepped back_

_He stood up _

_And started walking towards me_

_I ran_

_Down the stairs_

_He was after me _

_Through the front door_

_He was after me_

_Into the arms of a policeman_

_He was after me_

_A shot rang_

_He was dead_

I woke up with a startled jolt. I was lying in bed breathing in concise, uneven breaths. My body was shaking horribly. I tried,_ forced_ myself to breathe normally but it was impossible. All I saw was my mom drowning in her own blood. All I saw were those dark eyes, that atrocious man.

"Jude."

I looked up at my father.

"Come on get ready for school." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't want to be late at a new school."

I nodded weakly. I took a shower and got ready. I put a little effort into myself. It was my first day at a new school. I wanted this year to be better, I needed it to be, I do not think I could handle it if it was not _better_.

I think I would stop trying.

I think I would give up.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I said bye to my dad. He gave me a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Just hold on one minute," He began walking toward his desk and took out a ring. My stomach dropped. "This just came in from evidence." He put it in my hand. "I think you should have it."

"What about Sadie?" I asked, not wanting to have this conversation.

"She wants you to have it." He insisted.

The ring felt so heavy in my hand, so substantial. My eyes remained on this ring, my mothers ring. My eyes fell on my dad, who also was staring at the ring, his expression matching mine, complete and total desolation.

"I love you dad." I said, my soft voice causing him to raise his eyes to mine.

"I love you." He said touching my face softly. He took off his necklace. It was a chain with a cross on it. As he took the cross off, he took the ring from my hand. He put the ring on the chain and went behind me. He put it on, his hand grazing my neck. I turned around facing my father and smiled self-consciously, as his eyes remained on the ring, an indescribable pain entering his eyes, while it entered my heart.

"She will always be by your heart." He said quietly, his voice getting caught in his throat.

I looked down at the ring. My mother's wedding ring. So simple, so beautiful; the true epitome of my mother.

"What about your cross?" I asked him. "You have always worn it, even before you met mom."

"I stopped believing in God the moment your mother died." He said quietly. "Have a good day at school Jude."

I nodded in response, tears stabbing at my eyes. My dad turned away from me and went to the kitchen. He needed to be alone. I went to the kitchen to say bye to my dad once again but I halted. He was leaning against the refrigerator. Sobbing. Silent, painful sobs. I turned away and shut my eyes. Tears no longer a possibility but a reality. I left the house, my hand rubbing my moms ring.

I got out of my car, grabbing my bag and heading towards my new school. It was defiantly a change from my original high school. It was two stories, all indoors and rather daunting. My old one was all one story, disconnected buildings and it was homey, familiar. I shut my eyes trying to decide if I should just turn around and leave. Telling my dad I wasn't ready. I could not face the world. I could not act like everything was okay. I'm not okay. I won't be okay.

"Excuse me?"

I opened my eyes to be faced with warm, chocolate brown eyes. "I am Kat and this is Jamie." She said gesturing to a guy with stylish glasses. He smiled thoughtfully at me his eyes falling on my shirt.

"I love your shirt." He commented. "The Beatles will forever live on."

I smiled half-heartedly, my hand fretfully playing with my ring, my _mom's _ring.

"Whose ring is that?" Kat asked me interestedly.

My hand immediately dropped. "My mothers."

"It's beautiful." She said softly, and then quickly changed the subject. "You are new, I'm guessing?" She inquired.

"Yes," I began quickly. "I'm Jude and you said your name was Kat and Jamie?" I questioned, wanting to be clear.

"Yes." Kat and Jamie said together. "What do you have first period?" Jamie asked.

I took out my schedule. "Mr. Brooks, math analysis." I said looking up at them hopefully.

Kat smiled. "You have a class with me," She began putting her arm around my shoulder. "Mr. Brooks is super nice, you will love him."

"Math has never been my thing." I protested.

"He is an amazing teacher, just wait and see." She insisted. The three of us walked towards school, I felt myself tense up as we got closer.

"We don't have lockers here anymore." Kat said looking over at me. "Four years ago a teacher, a _teacher_, brought a knife to school and stabbed three students to death." She stated, shaking her head sorrowfully. "Utterly horrific."

I felt myself froze. That man, those eyes, my mother. Then everything went black.

I woke up in, what I suppose is the nurses office. I shut my eyes. How embarrassing. My first day of school and I black out.

"Jude, sweetie." I open my eyes and I am faced with a benevolent woman. "How are you feeling?" She questioned, touching my forehead softly. "That was quite the fall."

"I'm okay." I said softly. "I should be getting to class." I said standing up, going dizzy for a moment, everything distorting into an absolute abyss.

"Jude," she said coming to my aid. "A little rest does no harm."

"I'm fine." I insisted. "What period is it?" I questioned.

She looked ready to put up a fight but her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Third period, it started about fifteen minutes ago."

I shut my eyes. I missed my first two periods. The things people must be saying. I want to be invisible that is all I want.

I took out of my schedule. AP English, G294, Mr. Quincy. "Okay thank you Nurse…?" I trailed off questioningly.

"Nurse Gilbert." She said smiling at me sweetly. I began to turn around. "Oh and Jude?" I turned to look at her. "Welcome to East Side High." I could not help but laugh and did a pathetic attempt of a wave.

I walked to G294, trying to mollify the surmounting pain on my head. I was at the door and I breathed in slowly, deeply, bracing myself for what was next. I opened the door. I saw no teacher. No one was at the desk or at the front of the class. All I saw were hundreds of eyes staring at me.

I stood there frozen, unsure what to do. "You must be the new girl." Someone called out.

I nodded embarrassingly.

"Mr. Quincy is getting some paperwork." A boy in the front row said. "How is your head feeling?"

"Not so good." I said trying to be casual.

"You know," A boy in the back began. "Most people do not faint on their first day." He said attempting to humiliate me, smiling hauntingly.

I did not falter. "I guess I am not like most people."

He smiled, a warm smile. "I guess not."

The door opened and I was faced with a pair of infinite blue eyes.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Jude Harrison." The pair of infinite blue eyes said. He placed his papers on the desk nearest to him and shook my hand, smiling cordially at me. "My name is Tom Quincy. Call me Mr. Quincy or Tom anything you are comfortable with."

I smiled and nodded taking in his broad shoulders, high cheek bones, styled hair and most of all his eyes and smile.

"Now I'm sorry to say," he began grabbing his papers and transferring them over to his desk. "I am one of those teachers that make new students introduce themselves to the class." He said with a touch of guilt in his voice as he saw my eyes close with discomfort. "So say three interesting or not interesting," He said grinning. "Things about yourself, just give us a feel for who you are." He said gently sitting on his desk facing me.

I looked out at the sea of my faceless classmates, feeling my inside slowly degenerating. "Okay so my name is Jude," I began. "I moved here from Toronto. My favorite color is purple and…" I trailed off thinking of a last one. "And music is my life."

"Okay, okay." Mr. Quincy said nodding his head. "Extremely vague, no incite on your life." He said smiling at me, his eyes locked with mine. "Now it's our turn."

He turned to the class. "Now anyone who has questions, raise their hand." A few people obliged.

The first he called on was a shockingly pretty girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair to match. "Why did you move all the way from Toronto?"

I was silent for a moment. "Family stuff." I answered quietly.

A few people's hand went down, I felt Mr. Quincy staring at me.

The next hand went up was the boy in the back. "Are you single?" He asked me.

Some laughed but most of the girl's scoffed at his questions.

"Yeah." I said rolling my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Wow same here." He said stretching back, showing off his protruding muscles. "Fancy that." He said winking at me.

On the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Quincy shaking his head out of disbelief. "Anymore questions?" He asked. The guy in the back raised his hand again. "None?" He questioned ignoring his hand, smiling faintly. "Okay now I get to ask one question." He said turning his attention on to me.

I turned my body to face him. "So this is Advanced Literature, not Advanced English as it says on your schedule." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "The joys of public schooling." He looked at me. "Are you taking this class to get a higher GPA or are you here to learn?" He asked.

"I love writing," I began. "It's not about my GPA or college it's about," I was silent for a moment, pondering. "It's about the sake of writing." I answered my eyes locked on his.

He did not smile instantly, his eyes searching mine. His smile broke out into a genuine smile that lightly touched his eyes.

"Good answer." He breathed. I smiled and felt a light color rise to my cheek. "You are worthy," he began with a hint mockery in his voice. "To sit in my classroom."

I laughed. "Well thank God for that." I muttered slightly, taking the only empty seat by the guy in the back. At least he is cute. I sat down, placing my oversized purse by my feet.

The guy leaned over his desk, towards me. "I'm Luke." He said extending his hand and I shook it.

"Hey." I responded smiling.

"My favorite color is purple too." He said grinning.

"Fancy that." I said winking at him turning my attention on to Mr. Quincy whose eyes were on me.

"Done flirting Mr. Jacobs?" He asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Not even close." Luke responded grinning widely at me.

Mr. Quincy shook his head, laughing to himself. "Okay class, now that Mr. Jacobs has fully made a fool of himself, let's get started."

When Mr. Quincy was done with his lecture he called me up to his desk. He handed me the agenda and list of things I needed to catch up on.

"Your school before," He began, his eyes locked with mine. "Really is at the same level as this school just a little behind."

I nodded quietly.

"So," He said taking out a slip of paper and began writing times. "These are all the times I am free," I took the paper. "Before school, after school, at lunch." He shrugged. "Whatever is good for you and I highly recommend it." He said studying me. "You are smart, I can see that." I felt myself smile. "So I don't want you to struggle unnecessarily."

"Okay." I said softly and then smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replied, I began to turn around. "Jude there is one more thing," He began as the bell went off. "If you do not mind waiting." He added quickly.

"No not at all." I said with a smile, facing him.

"I really hope," He began "I am not crossing any boundaries." His eyes searching mine, my hand self-consciously began playing with my mother's ring. He stopped momentarily. "That is a beautiful ring." He said quietly.

"It was my mother's." I said dropping it, as it fell against my sensitive skin.

His eyes met mine, warmth filling them. "As I was saying," He said standing up and leaning against his desk causing me to look up at him. He looked like he was trying to find the right words. "I want to level with you." He said leaning against his desk even more. "About ten years ago something happened in my family." His eyes were searching my face. "It was hard." He said frankly. "It's hard for me to even think about it, let alone talk about it." His unwilling eyes met mine. "There was a look in your eyes when I first saw you and even at this moment that I haven't seen," He was silent for a moment. "Since the last time I looked in the mirror."

I immediately looked down at my hands, unable to handle his stare.

He tilted his head, trying to catch my eyes. "I'm not saying," He said, "that I have any idea what you are going through, I'm not." I still refused to look at him. "But ten years ago no one reached out to me, no one took the extra step." I finally looked at him, so much pain was in his eyes. "I felt alone." He said shaking his head. "I just don't want anyone to feel that way," He was silent for a moment, "especially you." He raised his eyes to mine.

I nodded weakly. "Thank you." I said softly.

He smiled at me. "So that door," He said gesturing in that direction. "Is open, everyday, every hour, every minute, every second."

I nodded, tears pricking the side of my eyes.

He saw this and sighed as he took out a box of tissues and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said embarrassingly as I dabbed at my eyes.

"You know it's not bad to cry." He commented.

"I just do not want people to know." I explained.

"The least they can do is care." He said quietly.

I did not respond, my eyes focused on my hand.

"I care." He said causing me to look at him.

"Why though?" I asked him.

He smiled, straightening up. "You will have to find that out for yourself Miss Harrison." He took out a stack of papers. "Here I'll write you a pass. Who is your fourth period teacher?" He asked me

I looked at my scheldule. "Mr. Willis." I answered.

He made a face. "Have fun."

I raised my eyebrow.

"He's a total dick." He explained.

"Nice language." I said with a laugh.

"You haven't seen the half of it." He said with a wink.

He handed me the slip and didn't let go of the paper. "Don't forget what I said." He said softly. "I meant every last word."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said sincerely.

I began to leave and as I opened the door he called out. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Miss Harrison."

I felt myself smile. Thank God for people like Mr. Tom Quincy.


End file.
